guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Protector
Benefit? Has anyone seen any benefit from having these titles besides the prestige? (Drop rate increase, access to areas, reduced costs at merchants, etc.) Thanks.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:11, 15 November 2006 (CST) The following content has been moved here from Talk:Title/Protector -- 04:51, 16 November 2006 (CST) Guardian "We're also adding new titles, Guardian and Vanquisher, which have required extensive testing and balancing of all the missions in Hard Mode. (This meant doing such things as making sure a human Hard Mode team paired with an NPC team in the Vizunah Square mission could still achieve Master's level completion.)" - Galie. I don't know if it is safe to say that the title will be on top yet. I have heard that it will be added on top, and that it won't be. I think the part saying it is on top should be removed until we know for sure. 128.255.194.148 21:04, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :We now know for sure, and it turns out Guardian and Protector are two seperate titles entirely. They do both contribute towards Legendary Guardian though. -Gildan Bladeborn 03:47, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Tyria mission completion title Is this rank account specific or character specific? I see it on only one of my chars, not on all of them, which is weird. This is the character that has the least fraction completed even... I'm confused — Stabber ✍ 00:22, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :I don't think you get the title until you complete a mission/bonus with each character (since the update). That has been the way it has been with me for all the titles except the map completion one. --Rainith 00:24, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::I just redid The Great Northern Wall and saw no change in my titles tab. If that means it has to be a mission/bonus that character hasn't done yet, it's going to be difficult. --adeyke 00:39, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :::Of my three PvE characters, two of them have the mission and skill capture title progress bars listed in the window. I haven't done anything at all with any of my characters since patching. The one character that's missing the two bars is the first I logged in as. All my characters have the fame and exploration bars. --68.142.14.16 00:44, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I would guess that it is a bug that Anet will address. --Rainith 00:52, 27 April 2006 (CDT) No it's not a bug, beating Doppleganger is the 25th mission. It is a mission and it has a bonus :-) --Rai 22:38, 20 may 2006, GMT :That's not what we were talking about. --68.142.14.9 17:20, 20 May 2006 (CDT) Protector of Tyria The Protector of Tyria title lists it as being #/25, but there are only 24 missions total in Tyria. What's up? --aCynicalPie 17:14, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :Maybe the Zaishen Challenge counts as a mission, too? It has the same icon. Also, there are quite a few people wondering why that title isn't showing up with their chars (including me). I do have all the regular mission + bonusses on one of my chars, but I don't see even the progress bar. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 17:29, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :This title was added at 21:15 CDT in the update on 27 April 2006 ::Seems like the titles just have some issues that ANet needs to work out then. But I guess that's one of the reasons they do the preview events in the first place. Maybe I'll try out doing the Zaishen Challenge and see what that does. --aCynicalPie 00:07, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::Just want to confirm this title really exist: I got the title, but I also have the Zaishen Challenge. ::::They fixed it. The title is now showing up on my char, without the Zaishen Challange. Also, the progression on several more titles is showing now, which weren't displayed before. Looks like it was a bug after all. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 01:52, 28 April 2006 (CDT) Good point about 25 missions instead of 24. Two possibilities come to mind, the Academy mission with Rurik or the Ascension fight with the Doppelganger. It's one or the other. I think it's the Rurik mission. --Karlos 02:32, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :I'll start a new character to test if I get a mission from the academy. However, as the title includes mission+bonus, I suspect it is the ascension as it has a bonus too. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 07:30, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::Fairly certain that since there is a bonus mission from ascension (fast kill of doppelganger) that it is a mission.--Epinephrine 08:23, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::With the update that fixed the titles, all three of my characters are now showing as having "completed" the extra mission, so it probably is the Doppleganger fight. Someone that has not completed the bonus for it would need to try completing it and seeing if it changes the percentage. --aCynicalPie 13:34, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :As far as I can tell that's a negative on the Academy mission with Rurik. At least my N/R got her 1/25 only after finishing The Great Northern Wall and bonus. --MRA 14:14, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::I thought it was fairly common knowledge that Ascension is considered one of the 25 missions in Prophecies. ArenaNet has generally talked about the 25 missions as a bullet point for the game, etc. Ascension gives the regular icons for mission + possible bonus when you finish it (the shield with crossed swords). It's still different from most missions, obviously, but I'd always assumed that was one of the 25 missions. --JoDiamonds 09:56, 1 May 2006 (CDT) Actually, if you go to the Map Travel view and count the white pushpins that represent mission areas, you get 25. I think what everyone may be forgetting is that the Dragon's Lair mission also counts towards this title. --DaveBaggins 03:13, May 6 2006 (CST) :You misscounted. See Image:MissionSequence.jpg. 24 missions, including Dragon's Lair. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 03:45, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ::I stand corrected. :-) --DaveBaggins 04:01, May 6 2006 (CST) Is it possible to get this title with a Factions character? Mine wasn't able to enter the Great Northern Wall -mission, at least. :Not possible (almost 100% sure), as the few missions before LA are locked. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 15:05, 7 May 2006 (CDT) A new issue has recently been raised: seeing as the title does have the 1 after it, it stands to reason that there are multiple tiers of titles of the Tyrian mission complete line. Could it be that all the missions must be beat again with bonuses to constitute seeing gain towards another level? Someone please confirm... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 4.248.78.224 (talk • ) 05:17, 10 May 2006. :If you mouse over it, it doesn't say what the next title level is. That means that there is only one level in it. 128.2.141.33 00:24, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :Right now it REQUIRES getting the bonuses to get anything. I don't see how you can have a second level. -PanSola 04:42, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :Maybe its account based and shows how many of your characters had done it all. Ex. If two of your characters get the title, then it will show "Protector of Tyria(2)" ::To be exact, it says "You have earned Protector of Tyria, which is the greatest Tyria Mission Completion title." which pretty much says (to me, at least) that this line's maximum is (1/1) -- I am pretty sure that this has no account-wide implications. The number is simply there as a standard part of the title system. Also, my "Kind of a Big Deal" line appeared right when I got this one (my first max title) so I'm now pretty sure with sugar on top that "1" means squat.--Ishmaeel 15:43, 18 May 2006 (CDT) There is also a Guardian of Tyria (2) title I have seen, apparently it is for completing the campaign in "hard mode"...the description of the in the hero monitor has changed to reflect this. I'm reasonably sure that beating the doppleganger counts as a mission, with the bonus as beating it in under 50 seconds.--Mr Emu 21:22, 25 May 2006 (CDT) : Beating the doppelganger in under 50 seconds does NOT count as Augury Rock's bonus. I'm sure I havn't done it and I'm protector anyway. -- numma_cway 15:14, 10 September 2006 (CDT) The current table format of the Protector titles is kinda fugly and the note below is also quite confusing. Proposing to change it to something easier to understand. --ArTy 01:02, 10 July 2006 (CDT) I'm not sure when the change took effect, but Augury Rock is showing up as a mission icon on my map now, so there are in fact 25 mission pins on the map. -Gildan Bladeborn 12:05, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Protector of Elona? An anon just added in an edit that included "Protector of Elona" with a mission requirement of "Master's" on "20" missions. From what I remember of the preview event, it didn't tell us how many missions there were and I remember at least one of the missions including a "Bonus" reward instead of a "Master's." I didn't pay that much attention to it however. Can anyone confirm or deny the validity of the anon's edits? — Jyro X 17:34, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :With the release of Nightfall we can see there are 20 missions to complete at master's reward - my question is if you have to choose between 2 character (Magrid & Master of Whispers), and can only have one on each PvE character, and there are 2 or 3 missions that require either one or the other of them, how can you get more than 17/18 missions done (let alone with master's)? 62.252.224.25 11:46, 1 November 2006 (CST) ::Ignore that - have just read the Hero page, which tells me all I needed to know to answer that 62.252.224.25 14:57, 1 November 2006 (CST) Hard level? What's up with the February 1st change to the protector titles? Can someone who has one maxed out fill me in? - Lord Ehzed 21:03, 1 February 2007 (CST) :I've got two campaigns maxed out, and there's no change there. The other is still missing one mission, and it gives me the "hard mode" description. Going back into the missions in any campaign, however, doesn't show any changes, or any way to access this supposed hard mode. Who knows.--Sykoone 21:06, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::"Hard Mode" just means completing a mission at maximum difficulty levels. In Prophecies, this means "Bonus"; in Factions and NF, "Masters". That's Hard Mode. The important thing to note is that now, people who finish all missions in a campaign - regardless of Bonus/No Bonus, Masters/Normal, etc. - they will now get the Protector title. Entropy 21:07, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::Hmm... what you say makes sense. However, I've finished all the primary Tyrian missions on my current character, but it still gives me 14/25 and no "Protector" title.... Maybe it's not been fully implemented yet. - Lord Ehzed 21:10, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::If that were the case, then the "Protector of" titles would be switched to "Guardian of", since the protector title itself requires completing Masters level. In Cantha, I'm 10/13, but there's only one mission I haven't completed at all yet. By your reasoning, I should be at 12/13 for Protector, and 10/13 for Guardian. Since I'm only at 10/13, then it leads me to believe your theory is flawed.--Sykoone 21:12, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::Yep, might be an anomaly. Give it a day or two, see if that rectifies the problem. Entropy 21:11, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::It might also only apply to newly created characters. Entropy 21:13, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::::It seems, that the GUARDIAN title, has already been achieved by someone, read the bolded lines in the previous section, that was back in may? i think is the date on the note. I too have seen someone with this title(Guardian of Tyria(2)), though that was a few months back and I didn't pay too much attention to it. - umph :Wrong. That note was added by 134.83.1.234 the day the second test weekend went up. --220.233.103.77 01:29, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::::My character with 8 Maxed titles (including all 3 protectors) doesn't have any indication of Guardian of anything. --Dragonaxe 01:11, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::::I just checked, and my main char (who has prot of tyria, 25/25) shows a maxed bar, it counts towards KoaBD, and doesn't mention Guardian at all. -Auron 09:51, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::Gaile gray says here that this is something yet to be fully implemented. Personally, I'm annoyed when something still in-the-works leaks out like this. Speculations abound. But Anet likes teasing us so whaddayagonnado.--Ishmaeel 10:26, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::::::Well I know that it is going to ROYALLY piss me off if the new change makes me lose my progress towards KoaBD. — Jyro X 13:13, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::::I'unno, would give me something to do in Tyria again ^_^ --mer 03:23, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::::: I wouldn't be too worried. I guess ANet are just adding an intermediate level for this title, for people who have completed all missions of a campaign, but not with masters/bonus. But having completed with masters/bonus will still be the max title, and count towards KOABD. -- 03:34, 5 February 2007 (CST) While I, too, initially thought that "hard mode" would mean all bonuses/masters, if you read this exactly: "You will earn the Protector of Continent title when you have completed both the primary and secondary objectives of all "X" missions. You will earn the Guardian of Continent title once you have completed them again on hard mode." then it is implied that "Protector" is granted for all missions/bonuses/masters (Primary and Secondary) while Guardian is "hard mode" (something else completely.) I am going to be very, very pissed if I have to go back and do all of those masters/bonuses again. Besides, some of those missions (such as the timed ones in Factions) were a TOTAL BITCH to get though in time. I'm not happy... :I for one am totally psyched about hard mode. There was a suggestion somewhere about having all the cut scenes skipped, and maybe just a "kill'em all" type mode. I'm hoping that instead of just re-hashing the same missions but with mobs 20+ and adding some eviromental effects that they really think about this. Having the +20 mobs is fine(since everyone that will have done this will be more than used to it), but it'd be nice to have completely different objectives for each mission. So instead of going the long trek out to see Bonfaz Burntfur on the The Great Northern Wall mission, you instead have get there, and then kill him. Bonus would be to kill him before he reaches the wall(if he gets to the wall and kill everyone he just hangs out with his lackeys and waits for you, remeber! no cutscenes). :This meaning that you get there, the door breaks open, all the charr rush at you. But instead of running away, you must fight through them to get to Bonfaz. Bonfaz is not going to be going with the massive group that rushes you, instead he is going around the back way and he'll end up where the other group comes out at(near the end of the run back you seem them coming from a side path). I suppose that the charr coming at you would constantly be under the effects of "charge!" so that you can't simply run away, that and maybe another group could flank you from behind so you at least have to kill some of them. Right, as I'm sure everyone reading this knows Protector (1) is currently the max level for this title track, and if you mouse over the description in the Hero panel it says as much if you've already got the title. However looking at a character who does not have Protector it states that there is another level above it, implying that Protector is not the max level. This got me worried that characters who had Protector before the update would keep their maxed path, whereas those who reached it afterwards would need to complete them on hard mode to get the point towards KoaBD, so I tested it with my Warrior. I did the final two Tyria bonuses needed, and now his bar says that he has maxed the title and does not mention any further levels. This may be obvious, but my paranoia made me feel it warranted testing RossMM 05:17, 14 February 2007 (CST) Update on this little "issue", I moused over my protector status for Elona(which I have completed) and it now says that after I finish all 40(yes...40) missions, primary and secondary objectives, that I will get the Protector Title. Then it goes on to say do all 40 again in hard mode to get Guardian. The progress bar is empty(it does say 20), but I am still able to wear the title. :they fixed it soon after i wrote that :( it doesn't say anything about that anymore. ::This is just speculation, but I would think "Hard Mode" probably excludes heroes and perhaps henchmen. Some people have complained that Heroes have made the game much more anti-social than in the past as nearly all bonus/masters can be achieved with just heroes and henchmen. PUG teams notoriously screw up missions. Perhaps "Hard Mode" is an all human team. Crimson Butcher 22:39, 14 February 2007 (CST) My progress bar for KoaBD went down from 3 to 1 with the yesterday's update. I have two protectors titles that now dont coun't for the KoaBD title. I believe some people have lost their koaBD title. Can someone confirm this ? Titine 07:37, 15 February 2007 (CST) :My progress bar is still 3/5 (all protector titles) Lord of all tyria 12:04, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::They just reverted it with this new update. Back to 3/5 and 2 protector titles maxed... Titine 12:52, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::I just deleted the part about the Guardian thing being taken out. I just noticed it 5 minutes ago and it is there.Eloc jcg 16:41, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::I just checked on 2 different chars on the same account, and compared with last week. Last week my Monk (KoaBD) dropped from 5 to 2 on that title, and the tracks all talked about Guardian. Today he was back up to 5 of 5, and no mention of Guardian on any of the hovers on that track. However my Ritualist (0 of 5) DOES mention about hard mode/Guardian. Logged back in as my monk, back to no info on Guardian... Perhaps it is that way to allow those with KoaBD to keep it (at least for the time being anyway?) 86.10.212.217 11:35, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::The whole thing seems pretty clear after reading all of this, shortly they will implement hard mode in the game, this means you will have to complete all the missions again on hard mode to max out the protector title and regain KOaBD status. --''Lemming64'' 10:57, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::::Don't be so sure. A lot of people would be very angry if it was done that way. I don't think it will be like that. Rather, I think "Guardian" will either be a seperate title track, or just a higher-prestige Protector, with Protector still counting as a "max" toward KoaBD. Arshay Duskbrow 21:16, 25 February 2007 (CST) Guardian being the next level in protector was removed from official wiki and i remember gaile saying it would be a seperate title track so I'm removing the guardian is next level portion of the article Bugged <_< I completed all 13 missions of Cantha with master's, the only one I havn't got is Unwaking waters kurzick, but I've been assured that doesn't count along with Vizunah square foreign. However, my title track still says 12/13. Any help/info? --Turaak 18:45, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Don't worry about it, code 13's were going off when I finished the mission and that must have caused some lag somewhere so it hadn't registered. When I logged off to log back in I couldn't get back in for 2 hours. Now we're good ^_^ --Turaak 05:32, 12 March 2007 (CDT) The titles are currently bugged. First, I have protector of Tyria, even though I haven't finished Dunes of Despair bonus. Second, my protector of Elona says "17/20", even though I am only missing two missions; Gates of Desolation and Jennur's Horde. Defenitely strange. --Deleet 16:18, 6 April 2007 (CDT) The titles are definately messed up: image:Tyriaprotbug.JPG‎ Tsukan 14:16, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Two-party missions in Factions? I've searched everywhere for information, but I'm still confused on several points regarding Unwaking Waters and Vizunah Square: * I gather that you only need to complete each mission once to get the title (as opposed to doing them twice, once from each outpost) -- is this correct? * How does this affect the outposts' icons? For example, if I get Master's on the Luxon Unwaking Waters, will the Kurzick side show up as Master's as well, or would I have to repeat the mission from that side to get the Master's icon for both? * Would the icons behave any differently if the outpost wasn't unlocked? That is, if I get Master's on the Luxon side before the Kurzick side is unlocked, will the Kurzick side show up with a Master's icon or an "unplayed" icon when it finally is unlocked? --Bonjela 23:03, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :Regardless of where you started from, both outposts will get the corresponding symbol of completion. --220.233.103.77 23:42, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, thanks. And this counts for unlocked outposts as well; they'll have a "completed" symbol upon unlocking? --Bonjela 00:05, 30 March 2007 (CDT) The titles are currently bugged. First, I have protector of Tyria, even though I haven't finished Dunes of Despair bonus. Second, my protector of Elona says "17/20", even though I am only missing two missions; Gates of Desolation and Jennur's Horde. Defenitely strange. --Deleet 16:18, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode, Protector, and Guardian It looks like completing a mission in Hard Mode does not count towards the Protector title, you must still complete it in Normal Mode :(. Can anyone confirm? Thanks. Elsu 03:14, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Bug? I have 26/25 bonuses in tyria, though the wiki won't let me upload the picture. Lord of all tyria 11:20, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :Fixed itself...stupid game...Lord of all tyria 11:33, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Protector for non-campaign born characters Hiya. Just wondering which newbie island missions in NF need to be completed for a Non-Elonian character to complete the Protector of Elona title. I ask because my Canthan ranger has received master's reward on Consulate Docks, Poghan Passage and Kodunur Crossroads (all the further I have made it so far), but my title track says I have only completed master's on 2/25 missions. Does Consulate not count toward the title? Thanks for your help! -- --17:14, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Protector of Cantha question Am I correct in assuming that to get Protector of Cantha, you need to "befriend" both factions and Master the corresponding faction-only mission? In other words, I currently have 12/13 and I think the only one I am missing is the luxon-specific one (Gyala Hatchery), but... since I am in a Kurzick guild, befriending the Luxons is a daunting prospect at best and I'd like to be quite sure that is what I need to do before I set out to do it... --Bishop 01:11, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, you must complete both Gyala Hatchery and Eternal Grove for Protector, which means befriending both sides.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 01:14, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::Sigh. I thought as much. Thank you. --Bishop 01:16, 25 December 2007 (UTC) "Inclusive of the Doppelganger battle." It has a Mission icon now, major redundancy imo. --- -- (s)talkpage 01:05, 21 July 2008 (UTC)